1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of providing a handwriting style correction function based on touch gestures, and an electronic device adapted to the method.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices have been equipped with various functions such as a phone function, an Internet access function, social network service (SNS) function, multimedia-related function, photographing, video photographing, video playback function, document edit function, etc. Examples of electronic devices are smart phones, tablet PCs, Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), laptop PCs, wearable devices, etc.
In particular, electronic devices have been developed to recognize handwriting on the touch screen, so that users can write memos, documents, etc. on the screen using their hands.